Guide talk:RA Roles Guide
There are roles in RA? I thought it was just wait until the one Hundred Blades Warrior idiot goes "For Frodo!" and charges in only to get slaughtered by another Warrior. And that's the game. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:17, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Yeah this guide is pretty pointless. The very same roles are part of the gameplay. It's called professions. Different professions have different roles everywhere in GW, not just in RA. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 16:59, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Sometimes people can use a bit more focused direction and instruction about basic builds work in random arenas, I suppose ... cleaned up uncatagorized pages and moved this to Guide:stubs. Skie M 19:16, 25 July 2008 (EDT) thanks to whoever expanded on the article, it needed it. and this article is supposed to give more detailed direction than the general tactics guide on how to play your part in RA.Arcos Spiritwing 17:34, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :At this rate, it'll turn out to be a general Arena guide. GvG and HA are better defined by their team position (frontline, midline, backline) and HB doesn't have applicable roles. Since TA and RA are essentially the same thing, and this article is less about RA than about knowing your role in the team, I suggest that this be expanded to cover both Arenas. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 00:04, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Big prots in RA? Aren't they supposed to be inefficient? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Often, yes. Trends today lean more towards bringing two cheap prots (Guardian and Shield of Absorption, for example), though bigger prots are still a viable option. This guide isn't meant to outline what has to be in a monk bar; it explains the concept to give readers an idea of what sort of skills are typically used by those roles. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 00:51, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Arghore's RA mini guide ('experienced' RA necro): RA and TA are SO NOT the same, where you can make a mini HA build for TA you certainly cant in RA; As you dont know whom you will be on your team, your build should be focussed on surviving on your own (there wont always be monk 1e or 2e to heal you); also teamplay within RA largely depends on the experience of players to follow a ping, like you would be used to in TA, tho hardly any players ping their target in RA. Also builds without a good self heal setup are bound to fail and not having a rez-signet is almost always a loose in advance... (i must have played over 300+h in RA and made 46 gladiotor points, to give an idear on how hard it is to make 5+ wins in a row, let alone 10..) I have also noticed that builds tend to last only a few rounds as other players (when they loose) constantly change their builds to counter that what has made them loose; iow. a necro toucher will only be able to touch/kill a ranger 1 or 2 times, there after the ranger will change and go for say an interupt build (given he knows what he is doing) will interupt your major touches and 'leave you dead in the water'; a necro will only die 1 or 2 times from backfire and will change 2e prof. to get some curse breaking skills on their build, weakening their attack or anti-melee; but then you have to try something.. Big NO's for RA are spell/skill/etc that cost alot of energy (unless very good energy management, or you cant do without them) or have a long casting time (you're bound to be interupted or killed in the time it takes to cast it); dont start running if you are the last one standing. Dont leave b4 the fight has started, Dont leave b4 the fight is over, leavers are loosers... if you think your team doesnt have it to win more then the fight you just won (or you dont like your build) leave after the win, the team will get a replacement for their next fight. Which leaves the big Yes's - A rez-signet is a must (there is no skill/spell/etc in any prof. that can replace a player that has 7 spells when he/she is rezzed) - Cheap and fast spells, some exceptions tho, f.e. a Necro cant realy survive melee without insidious parasite.. (15energy but worth all of it) - Build your build with trying to survive a 1v4 situation, so atleast 2 selfheals (and no perma run please), you wont survive the 1v4 situation, but on the battlefield you might survive a 1v1 or 1v2 situation this way.. - With 1 rez, 2selfheal; this leaves 5 skills to do your damage, so pick a good Elite and pick your other 4 spells to complement that leet; better would be 3 to complement your leet, leaving 1spell to counter anything that still gets to you... - Look at the damage monitor what has killed you, and if this gets you every time try and work out if its worth to change a skill/spell/etc or even your 2e prof. to counter that one attack.. as i can only speak for necro builds.. Do assins/war attacks get you everytime, make sure you have Insidious Parasite as one of you heals; Do condition stacks get you everytime, take plague touch or plague sending, or even the leet anti condition (as plague sending doesnt send fire back (touch and leet will); Does the Mesmer get you everytime with hexes, try a different 2e prof with a hexbreaker skill/spell/etc. Do you get slain by eles, try plague touch or the leet, as it will send burning back (and yes dried up corpses ak necros burn like dried up paper).. or try to add some anti enhancement spells to weaken their attacks, this is also good to take care of any D's with an enhancement stack build... - Try and die, try again and die, change ur build and die; get on a decent team and win a few rounds, dont give up, you are bound to loose more then you win..